


The Holy Seasons

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, OC Team, Post-Series, Romance, The Holy Seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is peaceful once more, and the team is slowly starting to rot away from said peace. A shark is becoming edgy, and a tsunami is on the loose, ready to catch it. AgitoOC with the side of KazuEmily and IkkiRingo. Rated OT, 16 and up for language and sexual references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Air Gear, the characters, or anything else in any way. I do, however, own my character Youka, as well as her teammates, The Holy Seasons.
> 
> RATED OLDER TEEN 16+

"Things have really calmed down lately," Kazu sighed, taking a breath after chugging down his juice as he and his friends were seated atop the roof of their school. Heroes as they may be, but they still needed to attend school. In fact, it seemed as though everyone of Kogarasumaru was becoming more focused on studies than anything else, even Ikki was paying more attention to class, which was really saying something.

"After all that buzz from before, it’s a little strange," Agito murmured.

"Hey, it’s not like it’s totally not crazy, y’know," Ikki frowned. "I mean, with all of these exams coming up I’ve been running all around!"

"That’s because your grades are shit."

Ikki said nothing to the blue-haired boy, pouting as Kazu commented, “You’ve been getting less challenges, haven’t you, Ikki?”

"Well," the hero crossed his arms where he sat, eyes closed as though he was trying to solve a conundrum, "I don’t know, maybe they’re getting scared off because I always win, even when I’m just playing around."

"Or, maybe they’re bored of you," Agito smirked, earning a look from Kazu.

"Maybe they’re just practicing so when they fight you again they have a better chance."

"It’s been a while since any of us have had a challenge," Buccha added. "So, it isn’t too strange. Everyone has just found peace."

"Well, I’d like to say that that’s all about to change," a voice sang. The young men looked up to see a young woman sitting atop the fence. Long straight aquamarine hair with sapphire eyes and an above average chest. Cerulean sports bra, white shorts, gray flannel, silver hoop earrings, and gold bangle bracelets decorated her body, and on her feet, were a pair of air trecks. She smiled down at the middle schoolers, grinning brightly. "Hello, Kogarasumaru."

"Uh," Ikki seemed speechless at the sudden appearance of the woman, his hand went up and dropped to the side, "hey…"

"Tch," Agito stood up, glaring. "Who are you and what do you want? You come to bother us or something?"

"My name is Matsumoto Youka. Seventeen. Leader of the Holy Seasons. And those who know of me call me ‘The Typhoon’. I’ve come to declare a challenge."

"Talk about timing," Kazuma laughed.

It was then that Ikki jumped to his feet, a smirk on his lips as he dug his hands into his pants pockets, “All right then, we accept.”

"Nuh uh uh," she wagged her finger. "Not a team match. One-on-one."

"What’s the matter, afraid your team won’t be able to stand up to ours?"

"Well, I’m not afraid, but it is correct that my team doesn’t stand a chance with yours."

"Huh…?" Ikki’s brows raised, along with the other males who looked at each other in wonder.

Kazu released a nervous laugh as he looked up at the older teen, “Normally…people don’t say that about their team.”

Youka shrugged, “I’m not going to enter my teammates into a challenge they can’t handle, that’s just cruel. However, I know that I can handle at least one of you and that’s what I want.”

"All right," Ikki chuckled, "then let’s go. I’m ready for ya."

The girl giggled, “You really are someone who jumps the gun, aren’t you?”

"W-What do you mean?"

"The one I’m issuing this challenge to is the Fang King," her eyes landed on Agito. "Unless that’s a problem."

A sneer slowly crept onto the blue-haired boy’s lips, hands on his hips he nodded, “Not at all. I’m always itching for blood.”

Another giggle, Youka spun onto her feet, balancing on one foot on the rail of the fence, “Well, then, I’m off to work. I’ll find you tonight and we can work on that bloodshed.”

"Place and time?"

"Don’t worry. Like I said, _I’ll_ find _you_.” And, with a wink, the girl gave a wave, “Ta-ta!” She dropped backwards off the building, the team rushing over to see her turn midway to face the ground, her trecks floating beside the side of the building before she stomped her foot, shoving off and soon, she was out of sight.

"Oh, come on!" Ikki roared, looking over to Agito with a frown. "How come _you_ get to fight her?!” He grabbed the Fang King by the shoulders and shook him once, “Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, switch with me!”

"Like fuck I will!" Agito snapped, shoving Ikki off of him. "You’re not the only one who needs a stretch! If you’re so desperate for a fight, look for one! For now, this one is _mine_!”

"Hmph," Ikki crossed his arms, pouting, "Stingy."

"Hey, now, Ikki," Kazu laughed, "maybe someone on her team will want to go against you, too."

"Or, maybe someone else on the team," Onigiri spoke up, stuffing down all the bread he was able to buy from the cafeteria.

"There you guys are!" The door to the roof opened and there were Ringo, Yayoi, and Emily, each prepared to say something to the group skipping out on class; for now it was _actually_ lunch break.

"Ah, Emily!" Kazu smiled, clumsily getting up to his feet, a light blush on his cheeks as he walked over to the girl. "Sorry, I said we’d eat lunch together today, didn’t I?"

"Awww, well aren’t you two cute," Ikki teased. "Never thought I’d live the day to see this."

"You could learn a thing or two from Kazu, Ikki," Ringo huffed, crossing her arms. "At least he knows how to pay attention to _his_ girlfriend.”

"A-Ah, well…er…"

"A-Anyway," Yayoi sighed, "what are you guys all doing up here, anyway?"

"We were relaxing," Agito shrugged. "It doesn’t hurt to get away from all of that studying for a little bit."

At this, Kazu gave a chuckle, “Yeah, anymore and Ikki’s brain would implode.”

"Hey!" the crow glared. Though, he said nothing in retaliation before suddenly, his tongue slipped. "Well, while we were here relaxing, Agito got himself a damn date."

"Eh?!" the three girls screeched, and the boys covered their ears the best they could, the sound of a constant ringing throughout their nervous systems making them feel dizzy.

"Dumb bastard!" Agito shouted, a finger in his ear, trying to get rid of the vibration. He looked over to the girls, annoyed, "It’s a challenge! Not that kind of stupid date. Shit! Fuck!"

"Oh! A stormrider challenge?" Ringo rose a brow, interest piqued. "How did _this_ happen?”

"Hell if I know. She just popped out of nowhere like some fucking fairy or some shit. Then she just ran off."

"So, is it possible that she was looking for you?"

"Like I said, Hell if I know."

"But, Agito is a lucky twerp!" Onigiri snorted with a slight glare, his hands went out, palms up, and his fingers flexed. "She had _huge_ boobs!”

"They weren’t _that_ big,” Buccha laughed.

"She was wearing a sports bra! Those things restrict!"

Agito sent a piercing glare towards Onigiri, scowling, “If you don’t shut up right now, _Pig_ , I’ll pound ya.”

Irritably, Onigiri did as he was told and silenced himself, grabbing the nearest piece of food he could before stuffing it into his mouth.

"So," Yayoi began almost quietly as though she couldn’t find her voice at all, "when will this be taking place?"

"Sometime tonight, she said," Agito answered. "No worries, I won’t need you to tune me up or anything beforehand."

"Are you sure?"

"It’ll be fine, there’s no one I can’t take down."

"But," Ringo countered, "you shouldn’t underestimate your opponent, Agito. Doesn’t it make sense that she’d only challenge you if she felt as though she had a real chance of beating you?"

"But, they all think that," Ikki stated as though it were obvious. "Small fries always challenge the big bosses thinking they can do whatever they want until they get their asses handed to them in the most brutal fashion."

Ringo frowned, hands on her hips, “You should still be careful. You guys _aren’t_ invincible, you know.” It was then that the males of Kogarasumaru silenced, staring at the young woman as though what she said was the most unheard of thing in the whole universe. Ringo’s lips furthered into a scowl and huffed, “You guys are idiots!” She stomped her foot, turned and left, Yayoi following hesitantly.

"Um, are you…?" Kazu rose a brow as he silently questioned Emily.

She shook her head, blushing lightly as she grabbed his hand, “Not unless you want me to…”

"Er…" Kazu looked over his shoulder, almost nervously at the teasing glances he was receiving from his friends; excluding Agito. "Sorry, guys, I’ll be in the halls with Emily."

"Eh? The halls? Won’t we-?"

"We’ll be fine," Kazu winked, returning the hold on her hand and escorting her off of the roof, waving to his friends who simply shouted, booed, and hissed; all in good nature.

However, when Agito made way for the exit on the roof a bit later, it certainly grabbed the attention of his teammates. “Where are you going?” Ikki queried.

"To warm up," was the instant reply. There was a sneer on the shark’s lips. "My blood is boiling to spill some."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Halt

The sun was setting that day, and all were gathered at the Noyamano household; save for Rika who was away for the time being with their mother, thinking it best with her pregnancy. The majority were intrigued, waiting for Agito's battle to begin once that Youka woman appeared, but as it started to get later, the shark sat in front of the door, cross-legged and fingers tapping on his knees as he glared, teeth grinding together.

"Fuck! Where is she?!" he growled.

"She said she would find you, didn't she?" Ringo queried as she began to set up the table for dinner. "It's probably taking her a while."

Agito's fingers clenched into a fist, "Shit, if I knew it was going to be like this, I would have just told her where the hell to go."

"Hey, hey, it's all good, Agito," Ikki snorted, waving his hand as though to get rid of the bad atmosphere, "I called and made an order to a ramen shop. Once you eat, you'll feel a whole lot better."

"That's if you even share," Kazu added, earning a finger from Ikki.

With a roll of his eyes, Agito stood up and placed his shoes on, "I've had enough, I'm going for a walk." However, he paused as a voice rang in his mind.

**_Agito, you should relax. I'm sure she'll turn up soon._ **

With another growl, Agito placed his hand on the door, ready to open,  _Akito, I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm pissed, and if I don't leave right now, I'm gonna kill someone._  And, just as he opened the door, in full uniform of a bright red, hand up midway as another hand held a box, hair up and hidden under a matching cap, it was the young woman from earlier that day. Both stood there, eyes wide, astonished at finding the other here.

The others gathered noisily around the table and looked over to see that Agito was stuck at the door, as well as what appeared to be a delivery person. "Oh, hey!" Kazu scurried over, "is that the ra…men…?" His voice stalled, as he noticed that is was, indeed, that challenger from earlier.

"Ah, hello," she coughed out. "I'm here to drop off a delivery…?"

The Fang King stood there, brow twitching as his face turned red, seething and he shouted, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

"I apologize, sincerely, I do," Youka bobbed her head in a bow as she sat in a seiza fashion. The unorthodox group had already begun to eat their ramen and dumplings, all ignoring her save for Ringo and Akito; Agito having decided he was too stressed and exhausted to deal with the girl at that moment. "I didn't think it would be this late until my final stop, but my boss told me that since I'm such a fast deliverer that I should take on another route and…he added on more. I apologize, had I known, I wouldn't have said what I did."

"It's not your fault, Youka-san," Akito smiled, patting the older girl's hand. "You didn't mean to make Agito wait so long."

"I'm surprised he waited as long as now to be honest," Kazu said through his mouthful of food, merely listening to the conversation until he found a point in which he could comment.

"I'm…really sorry," the challenger lowered her head even more until Akito slipped a hand under her chin and forced her to look up.

"You really, really, don't have to apologize," he tried to giggle to reassure the light haired young woman, though her sapphire eyes blinked. She pulled back, examining him, and startling Akito in return. "Is there something wrong?"

"You aren't…the same as before…" Youka blinked several times, as though she thought she was imagining what was before her eyes.

Ringo gave a laugh, "You are speaking to Akito, now. He and Agito…are like brothers who share the same body and switch sometimes."

"I…see…?" her eyes went from the bespectacled younger female back to Akito. "I thought it was strange when you switched sides of your patch and said 'Agito' and not 'me'."

"Agito needed to rest a bit," Akito nodded, sitting back and clapping his hands together as he smiled at the girl. "He trained himself a little too hard earlier since it's been a while and he was so excited about your fight that until just now, he was really tense."

"I'm so sorry. Is there a way that I can talk to him, now?"

Akito paused, before he grinned, "He's listening, right now."

Youka's brows rose, seeming a bit uneasy though she released a breath in preparation before looking into Akito's eye. "Agito-san, I sincerely regret not being able to find you sooner, but now that I know that I can find you here, then tomorrow evening, I promise no later than 5:30, I will come again and we can have our match. Will you accept?"

**To Be Continued...!**


	3. Engage

Akito giggled, reaching up to switch his eye-patch, closed eye opening and smile falling. His piercing right eye sending a chill down the Typhoon's spine. "If you're late tomorrow, I'll find you and kill you on the spot, got it?"

"Woho! Goin' easy on her, Agito?" Onigiri snorted, with a waggling brow. "If you don't want her, I'll take her." He snorted hot air, eyes gleaming before Mikan gave a punch to his skull.

"Cut it out, disgusting bastard!" she shouted before sitting back in her seat, turning to Youka. "I think it's best that you leave, now that you've settled things."

"Ah, you're right. Sorry, I have to get back to work," Youka stood up, dusting herself off and gave one more bow. "Thank you for hearing me out, and thank you for the service." She turned to Agito, "And, thank you for accepting my proposal, once again."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, is all," he replied nonchalantly.

Buccha snorted at this, "He's just craving a battle."

"Shut it you!" the shark glared at the large male before turning it to Youka. "And  _you_ , if you don't get a good rest and aren't in the best shape you can be tomorrow, I'll fucking kill you and crush your shitty skull, got it?!"

"Ah, yes," she nodded, once more.

"Good," Agito crossed his arms, eye closing with a scowl on his lips.

"Well, then, I'll take my leave. Good night, everyone."

Though many did not respond, what with the fighting for seconds and such, only a few decent minds were thoughtful enough to respond to the young woman's farewell. She was quick to leave, quick to hurry back to the shop to end her work for the night, leaving the rest to their meals.

Once more, Agito was exhausted, heaving a sigh before switching back over to Akito.  _Are you not going to eat, Agito?_

**_No, I'm too tired. You can eat all you want, Akito. I'm going to rest._ **

_If that's what you want, Agito…_  When the older persona heard nothing else in response, he closed his eye and smiled, finding his bowl of ramen and proceeded with his meal.

"That was a little unexpected," Buccha stated aloud. "She was completely different from earlier. Much more modest."

"You can't be challenging a king with an attitude like that," Onigiri responded, chuckling. "Not unless you're willing to give yourself to him instead."

Ringo sighed, a hand massaging her forehead, "But, I guess it's not too surprising that she would be just an ordinary high school student, working a late job. After all, you guys are still in middle school…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ikki pouted with a slight glare, slurping up a noodle afterwards before releasing a belch.

"What I mean is, that just because you saw this personal side of her, you shouldn't underestimate her."

"That's true," Buccha placed his bowl down with a nod. "Akito," he gained the short blue-haired child's attention, "make sure that Agito takes care of himself. If she was confident enough to challenge him, then she really should not be underestimated."

Chewing on a dumpling, Akito gave a bob of his head. He swallowed and laughed, "Don't you worry, Buccha. Agito is definitely going to take this seriously. It's been so long since he's gotten to stretch his legs. This will all turn out just fine."

* * *

"What the hell?" Ikki's brow twitched at the sight. All of team Kogarasumaru was gathered in the middle of an old junkyard in the farthest corner of their town. The sun was near setting, and Youka-who had changed out of her work uniform for the day and into her sports bra, shorts, and flannel once again-was standing before them, hair being whipped by the wind, hands on her hips with her trecks on her feet. As well as being accompanied by a few others.

There was a young man who was a little more than five and half feet tall, thin with an athletic build, curly blonde hair that barely passed his ears with crystal blue eyes. Both ears pierced from his lobes and upwards along his cartilage. He wore a dingy gray jacket; open with no shirt beneath it, and blue jeans, slightly baggy, with worn out gray and black sneakers. There was a watch on his right wrist, a black choker along his neck and a red headband keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

There was another male who seemed just a little older than the last. His height and build matched, as well as the color of his hair, save for his was straight and long, held back with a black ribbon as the ends of his hair hit the middle of his back. His right eye was black while his left eye was brown, and his nails were painted midnight. He wore a white long-sleeved button-up, black dress slacks, and black zip low-heeled boots, and a shining ring on his left ring finger.

Finally, there was a young girl. She was barely five feet, thin and petite. Her black hair was short and curly, and her chocolate colored eyes were twinkling with excitement. Her ears were pierced with hoops, and despite her small size, she had a noticeably large chest, and a relatively large dark birthmark on the back of her neck. Her dress was short, not even mid-thigh, and red with white and black polka dots and a black ribbon along her abdomen. Scrunchies decorated her wrists as white high heeled shoes with thin straps covered her feet. Her lipstick was as red as blood, eye shadow as blue as the sky, and eggshell painted nails. Hanging from her tiny shoulders was the tiniest pink purse to anyone's eyes with the thinnest strap.

"Who the hell are  _these_  people?" Onigiri snorted indignantly as he glanced at the two handsome faces that stood beside Youka and her female companion.

Youka smirked, "This is my team. Inoue Masa, Hayashi Etsuo, and Kimura Hiyori. As I mentioned previously, we are called The Holy Seasons."

"I thought you said this wasn't a team match?!" Ikki hollered, pointing an accusing finger at the blue-tinted teen.

"Who the fuck cares?!" Agito snapped. "Team match, one-on-one, either way I'm beating someone's ass!"

Kazu, seeming a little uneasy himself, spoke sternly, "It matters, because none of us came prepared for a team battle."

There was a chuckle from the long-haired male, Etsuo. "No need to fret, dear," he cooed. "We're merely here for the support of our leader."

Again, Ikki's brow twitched, "What?"

"Support," Masa-the curly haired blonde now crouched with his arms outstretched atop his knees-drawled; stretching as long as he could appropriately as he looked at Kogarasumaru blandly. "It's not against the rules, as you guys are here, too. Right?"

Buccha snorted as he eyed the boy with the attitude, "That's correct."

"All right!" Youka clapped her hands together twice. "Agito-san, Fang King, has accepted my challenge! We'll start now!"

Smirking, the young man, eye shimmering with a light of hunger crossed his arms as he spoke loudly, clearly, "And, what challenge is it that you have prepared?"

At this, the older teenager responded with her own quirk of her lips and confidently bit back, "It's a simple race. At the four corners of this junkyard are flags, as well as one at the back exit. The first one to collect three flags wins."

"Are there any limitations?" he rose a challenging brow, daring her to question him.

"Tricks and stunts, anything and everything is allowed, with one exception."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
